killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
KFS-05
KFS-05 is the last single player map in Killing Floor 1.0. All of the architecture in this map has not appeared in any other Killing Floor maps. Plot Summary After escaping the zombie ambush in the upper parts of the lab, the DRF specialist ends up in a partially flooded cavern. The door to another hidden facility is found in the cavern, but its locked. After solving a puzzle, the specialist finds a way to open the door. However, as they get close to the door, a large group of zombies attack them. The specialist manages to get past them and reaches the facility. The specialist sees that the facility has been flooded. A nearby weapons cache has a LAW, which the specialist uses to blow a hole in a wall near the entrance. The hole exposes an office that the specialist enters. Inside, the specialist finds a door that leads deeper into the facility, but the door is locked. A keycard is found in a nearby collection of holding cells, but a few zombies are roaming around the area. After dealing with the zombies, the specialist grabs the keycard and uses it to enter the inner parts of the faculty. Past the door is another lab. In it is some sort of “gallery” with Fleshpounds in tubes. Some information near the tubes shows their experiment name and why the subject was terminated. One of them was considered promising because he responded to basic orders. On the other side of the lab, the specialist finds another door and goes through it. The door leads to a large and semi-flooded room with more Fleshpounds in test tubes. At the end of the room is Masterson. When he sees the specialist, Masterson explains that Horzine was developing a way to create super soldiers that would be loyal, have no fear and feel no pain. The zombie outbreak was actually meant to test the process and see how effective their experiments really were. Right before the outbreak started, Horzine developed a clone soldier that would unknowingly lead the DRF to their deaths, allowing Horzine's “experiment” to work without the UK's armed forces stopping it before it grew too large. That soldier was Masterson. Now knowing what his “destiny” is, Masterson tries to finish off the specialist in order to finish off the initial DRF force for good. However, the specialist manages to overcome Masterson. Soon after Masterson's death, backup arrives and secures Horzine's labs. However, the zombies managed to break the quarantine and are spreading throughout the rest of London and the UK. It is implied that the Survival multiplayer mode is a continuation of the plot. Brief walkthrough You'll start in an underground cavern with water in it. Keep going until you find a medium-sized room with a Gorefast in it. Hack him to death with the Axe, then take a right. Keep going until you find a fork. The right side as a door that is currently unable to be opened, so take a left. Going left, you'lll find a strange room with torches and a Crossbow on a table. Grab the Crossbow, then shoot the torches with the 9mm Handgun. This will open a door. Now, go back to the medium-sized room, but take the path you didn't use before. Follow it until you find a room that has some machinery in it. In that room, you'll find a valve. Use it, and the door from the other hallway that was mentioned earlier will open. However, the door will close in sixty seconds. As you start running down the hall that leads to the door, you'll find that several zombies, including a Fleshpound, have spawned in. If you attempt to go back, you'll bump into another group of zombies. This is extremly hard at first, but the key to success is to zip past the group that spawns behind you as quick as possible and hop past the debris at the start of the path from the middle-sized room. Then, pick the zombies off one at a time with the Axe. Note that, when the timer for the door is ten seconds or less, you should stay far away from the zombies because a cutscene will play when the timer runs out. However, enemies will be able to attack you while it is playing, so make sure no enemies are near you when its time for the cutscene to play. After cleaning out the zombies, go back to the valve and use it again. This time, you can reach the door without being attacked. Once you get past the door, you'll be in a flooded facility with a large room in front of you. Look to your left and you'll find a room that has a LAW and cabinets with ammo in them. Grab the LAW and the ammo, then head into the large room. You'll find a door underneath the water, but it's locked. What you need to do is take out the LAW and look on the right wall. You'll find a damaged wall. Launch a LAW rocket at it and the wall will be blown up, revealing an office. Use the nearby debris to jump into the office. On the left side of the office is a door. Go through it and you'll be at a split path. The right path has a locked door, while the path in front of you has some sort of dormitory or prison. Go down the prison path, but watch out for the Gorefast that spawns behind you near the bend. When you get to the end of the path, go into the last cell and you'll find a keycard. Once you get out of the cell, you'll be attacked by a Fleshpound. Take him out, then continue forward. You'll be attacked by a few more enemies, so have your preferred weapon ready. Go back to the locked door mentioned earlier and hit the use key on the fuze box. The door next to the box will open. Past the door is a small lab. To your left is a gallery showing off various prototype Fleshpounds in tubes and some ammo hidden near the tubes. The upper right-corner of the lab has a door. Go through it and you'll end up in a large room with more Fleshpounds in tubes. At the end of it is Masterson. A cutscene will play. After the cutscene, Masterson will attack. Hide behind a tube because his Bullpup is surprisingly powerful and he doesn't need to reload it. Lob your last LAW rocket at him, then start using your accurate weapons, like the Bullpup and Handcannon, on him. The 9mm Handgun also works in a pinch. When Masterson dies, you win! Category:1.0 single player maps